In home construction it is often desirable to maximize floor space and minimize the area taken up by walls. This is especially true in the construction of mobile homes and pre-manufactured homes. In these applications furring strips are often used to form walls the walls. As furring strips are only ¾ inch wide and the covering drywall is typically ½ to ⅝ inch thick, the resulting wall cavities are as narrow as 1.25 inches. In such a wall formed by furring strips, conventional electrical boxes are unusable as their depth far exceeds the depth of the shallow wall cavities. Thus it is difficult for a homeowner to mount an electrical device such as a wall-mountable flat panel television. Mounting such an electrical device in a wall formed by furring strips is possible but very undesirable as the electrical box will typically extend outward of the finished wall.
Commonly owned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/605,379, disclosed an electrical box and frame assembly for use on walls having shallow wall cavities, such as those walls formed by furring strips. The electrical box and frame assembly included a box member, a receptacle frame, and a trim plate for mounting an electrical component to a wall having a shallow wall cavity. The current invention improves upon the electrical box and frame assembly of the parent invention by improving the ease of mounting an electrical device to the box and frame assembly. The instant invention splits the receptacle frame opening between the main bracket and the cover that forms the outside of the electrical box. The receptacle or other device is mounted to the bosses on the inside of the cover after being wired, then that assembly is mounted to the large main bracket with screws. The electrical box and frame assembly of the current invention eliminates the need to use nuts to mount the electrical device to the assembly.